close encounter
by patlynne
Summary: Alice met a vampire while waiting for Jasper.....he's name is Damon Salvatore
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Have you seen a dark haired man with green eyes wearing this kind of ring?" Damon Salvatore asked the brunette named Patricia, softly. He raised his hand in front of her, flashing the brilliant ring that is also his lifesaver.

Patricia giggled, clearly out of her mind after an exhilarating night with him "I've seen a lot of dark haired men in my life. But don't worry you're the best."

Damon smiled though anger rush through him as he found out that he hasn't seen his brother, Stefan who he has been hunting for decades.

He focused his self at the naked woman lying beside him. He'll use his Power to decipher Patricia's thoughts to see if the scandalized lady really never had crossed Stefan.

Nothing. He flew from Italy down here at Philadelphia and found none.

"Honey, are you alright?" Patricia inquired. "is there something I can do?"

Damon pouted mischievously "I'm actually really hungry"

He kissed her jaw down to her throat making her moan. He stopped at her neck.

Then he took a bite.

The dark crow flew at the cloudy Philadelphia sky, scanning the streets below him. A week ago he saw his leech-brother hiding at Rome's darkest places. He's pretty sure Stefan sensed his raging fury, making him take the ship to the continent of America.

He landed at a streetlamp beside an old, shabby looking diner. Then he saw a girl.

The girl is walking gracefully towards the diner, her pale skin and dark spiky hair is visible. Damon can feel an indescribable aura floating around the girl.

Out of curiosity, Damon transformed to his human phase then followed the girl.

Alice cannot concentrate. She hasn't hunt since she massacred a family of 3 last Monday. She promised herself not to do that again, since she need a new life that will only happen if the blond man will show up.

She watched as the waiter look at her with intense adoration. The blood rushing at him is delicious so thus his smell. Alice licked her granite lips.

No Alice no! She tells herself. You used to be a human and there is no way that you will kill them.

She heard that the diner's door opened. Boots thumped against the floor, walking towards her.

"Hello"

Alice looks up expecting a blond man. But disappointment is all over as she saw instead a brunette man smiling down at her.l


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Damon offered his hand on the girl in front of him. Damn she's beautiful. Her pale face is so genuine with innocence and her big red eyes were like shiny rubies in distress. Damon got to be careful on sucking her blood.

"I'm Damon".

Like a small child trying to figure out if the candy is real the girl touched his hand.

He froze. Her hand is like ice cold rock fresh from the freezer. Damon unclasped from the touch and stared at the girl whose biting her lower lip. He can't hear a single heart beat from her chest, he can't see any signs of blood rushing at any part of her. And those bruise-like thing under her eyes……

Uh-oh. Looks like a new vampire is on the roof…….

Alice feels so stupid. Oh-why, why, why does she need to touch his hand? The plan is simple right Alice? Wait for the young blond man. . She's not supposed to meet a different man with disturbing good looks and honey-like voice.

The brunette man named Damon smiled at her, his dark eyes were amused and cautious. He occupied the stool beside, bringing him nearer to Alice. She noticed that his still-white-under-the-dim-lights skin is harder than any human that she ever saw. And what's that? Some kind of weird energy is surrounding this Damon guy that curious Alice, despite herself, made her it even firmer than before.

The waiter asked Damon his order. "Scotch", he said a smile still plastered at his face. The waiter passed Alice, spreading his delicious smell on the lady vampire. She held her breath, to overcome the huge desire.

Smiling Damon look from the server to Alice with some smug understanding smug understanding. He leaned forward towards her.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"No."

Her tickling high-pitched voice made Damon speechless for awhile. But he regained his voice as he went "Are you thirsty?"

Alice gulped. Something about his tone is so sure so filled with knowing.

Knowing what?

Does he know what she is?

She jumps out from her stool, heading towards the door. The blond man will not appear today and she can always wait. In another day.

"There's a drink inside the diner." Damon is whispering but Alice's super ear is always efficient. They were both walking at the street, the afternoon light is already saying goodbye. Alice felt a huge comfort as twilight embraced her granite skin but Damon's continued sentence erased it. "If we both act as a team we can get him free in no time."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said.

He laughed "I know you do. Stregoni benefici.."

Alice stops walking. "Huh?"

"Stregoni benefici." Damon's eyes look down at her tiny built. "A vampire who sparkles."

"How-"

But Alice was cut off. Her sight of Damon disappeared replaced by an unsteady vision.

She can see a vision of a family smiling down at her and her escort.

But tiredness kicked in at Alice. She can feel her legs wobbling making her fall on the stoned street. But Damon reached for her, his arms around her tiny waist.

______________________________________________________________________

What was that for?

"Are you alright?" he asked the vampire girl. She shook her head.

Damon sighed as he held closer at his chest the too-heavy pint size girl. It's obvious glitterfy vampire is so weak with hunger and stress to even walk.

"Where are we going?" she asked weakly looking like an exquisite doll.

"In my hotel room." Damon smiled brightly. "I have some food thre."

To be continued…………………………….

.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter one

Damon puts the unknown vampire on his hotel bed, feeling like a father to a sick child. Releasing the girl's body to the cotton made thing is such a glorious feeling-she's so damn heavy.

"Let me go," she said in a small voice.

"Sorry ,Ms. I don't-know-your-name, but no." he put a small fabric at her small body, though he's pretty sure she isn't feeling cold. It's his gentleman instinct that's telling him to do such thing. "You need rest, vamp girl."

There's some kind of amused sparkle glinting at her dark red eyes. Such a pretty thing, Damon thought absently. He will let her live.

He straightened up his jacket as he went, "I'll be gone for awhile. Daddy will hunt some food for baby." he smiled at her.

She protests, "NO!!!!!"

"Why"

She pouted as if she's embarrassed on what she was saying, "I don't want blood. Especially human's."

Damon sighed. "Oh please, I don't have time discussing the nutritional factors of blood.

I'm the daddy here and daddies know best."

He went out to the door after one parting glance. Is she going to escape? He just put all of his Power on her to make it impossible.

~o~o~

Alice can hear Damon's footsteps. He's already far away.

She jumps out of the uncomfortable bed and star heading out. There's no way that Mr. I Am Mysterious Guy will make her drink human blood. She's new. She's a newly reformed vampire. Thinking about her new status made Alice more edgy.

But just few inches away from the door, Alice stopped walking. The faded white wall is being replaced with a different sight.

The family. Her futuristic visions is now showing her the same family she has seen awhile ago-all of the members were cold skinned and overly beautiful. She can feel safety in the family's presence.

Alice blinked. Gracious God she got this little talent. Her plan is getting clearer: wait for the blond man then tag him along as she will try to find "the family".

But all of her shiny, bright plans were shook out as she saw Damon back on the room. He looks all exquisite and lively but his eyes were mad at the sight of her going out. In his hand is a bottle of a cheap wine.

"Impatient, huh?" Damon steps forward towards her. Then he did the weirdest thing: he touched her stone skin. "You're a bad girl."

Alice gulped. The touch is simple but it awakens all of her body's desire. Is it possible for a vampire to feel something?

Damon leans forward. She closed her eyes.

But something triggered on her nose, a smell that she didn't bother to notice because she's so attuned to the flames inside her. Inside the bottle of wine is human blood.

"NO!!!" she covered her nose as if it will help her. Her throat is now burning crying terribly wanting the liquor more than anything.

Damon looks at her innocently, "Sorry if it smells not that good. I got this from a drunk man" he turned his gaze at the bottle. "Thought you wouldn't like sucking from a human so……"

Alice isn't listening. She can't fight it, fight her needs. She's hungry and thirsty………

Her perfect plan crashed down as he launched herself at Damon.

~o~o~

What…..the…. hell……

Damon found his self pinned on the floor carpet, staring at the tiny vampire's bloody eyes. He can't move an inch, she's crushing his body down, growling furiously as she tries to get the bottle out of his hand. But Damon finds it also quite hilarious though he knows that he's in danger. When he can already feel his arm that was holding the bottle, he shook it up as he could in the air making the female growled in even more.

"AAAWWWWW!!!" he screamed when she bites his wrists. He dropped the bottle away from him.

She finally left him, leaving him stung with her venom. He watched her goes to the spilled blood licking at it even if it's already on the floor.

Damn. Damon thought as he smile.

She's damn perfect.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

to be continued...........the next chapter will focus on the two vamp's getting to know each other stage.......

and also plss watch out on my "maid in manhattan-esque" fanfiction on GG couple chuck and blair. please review!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter3

Damon watches as she licks off the blood staining the floor. It's fascinating to see a little girl fight off a vampire like him. Minutes pass and he didn't got bored.

"Are you finished?" he asked. "You know it's getting really gross. Did you know a lot of germs can be found in floors? Not that it can affect you. Germs I mean."

No answer.

"Hey!"

No answer. He sighed. "What's the deal?"

She looks up to him, her bloody eyes were filled with huge sadness, wanting to cry but she can't because she's a vampire. It's a heartbreaking picture. Damon leans down to her, to comfort her-though he's not good in making other people feel better- but as he touch the hair covering her face, she shook it away.

Fury hits Damon like a thunder. He didn't like being shooed away by other people. Especially if those people were the ones who make him go down the streets and ambush some drunk man so that he can give blood to those people. Suddenly, he feels so foolish of bringing a weird female vampire in his hotel room when he's supposed to hunt his brother. So stupid to even think about her as perfect, so stupid to see her as a fascinating woman.

Maybe he's not stupid. Just crazy.

He needs to go now. He will go now.

But she said something that made him stop.

"I know where your brother is."

~o~o~

Alice is sure Damon is trying to find his brother. She just get so attuned with him that she finally can see his future a little while ago while she's trying to finish her drink.

God, Alice, are you retarded? You're not supposed to drink human blood remember? But there is no need to feel guilty, the blood has completely vanished her perched throat. This is the last time that she'll drink something like that.

Last time. Promise.

"What did you said?" Damon asked half angry and laughing. "Are you retarded?"

"I'm serious," she said as she stands up.

"Look, retarded glitter vampire, I have no time for some crazy talks. I'm a busy man and I got some busy schedule, so if you'll excuse me, I have to go." He reaches the doorknob.

She breathed the full of tension air. "I can see the future."

He stops, then turns to her, "What?"

"You're a vampire right? Why can't you hear?" she asked. He looks like he's going to kill someone so she continued, "Anyway, you heard me right. I can see the future. It's something I knew since I woke up as a vampire. Actually I've seen a blond vampire –the one who is going to rescue me from insanity- in my vision. That's why I'm on the diner yesterday."

Damon didn't show any emotions. Alice felt a twinge of satisfaction. She likes the miracles her little gift can do.

"Really?" he moves towards the windows and took a peek outside. "If that's true, then can you guess what that man will do next?"

She walks to him, then, she shoves the curtain away. It's morning already and a small ray of sun shines down at the window making her skin sparkled like a million beads of diamonds. Damon watches her skin like it's the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

Down at the street is a man in a business suit pacing impatiently at the cold street. The whole place is practically empty.

"Tell me psychic, what will that man will do next?" his voice melts at her ears.

Alice smiles lightly, "Simple. He's going to grab the woman in red who will walk down the streets in less than 15 seconds."

Damon's eyebrows are raised, "Seriously?"

She nodded, "Three, two, one…..here she goes!"

Both of them watch as a blond woman walks down, her red dress is really elegant. Then, as she passes the man in the suit, the said man grabs the woman's shoulder by force.

"Yay!" Alice exclaimed. She's really awesome! Her eyes stare at Damon, looking like he's not impressed at all. Or he's trying not to get impressed at all.

Then Alice frowned, "Hey, you should save her."

"Sorry fortune teller, I'm not superman."

"But I saw it! My vision says that you'll save her!" she looks down at the window. The man and the woman is nowhere to be seen.

"No way," his eyes were back on her, "Now tell me, where is my brother?"

"I will not tell where you're brother is as long as you save the woman!"

Damon rolled his eyes. Then Alice startled when the gorgeous vampire before her turns to a crow.

~o~o~

Yes. He should have known. The girl is talented. Just like those Volturi guys he met in Italy last year.

The crow flew sensing the woman and the man who grabbed her. It's not hard. He's a hunter.

He saw the two behind an empty warehouse. The man is obviously taking advantage of the woman.

Damon flew down at the man's head then starts pecking his gross white hair. The woman screamed then runs away.

"Stop! Please, stop!" the man cried. But Damon is in the mood for brawl.

He left the man hairless and bloodless in the cold pavement. It's the time to see the little psychic.

But when he finally went back to the hotel, all he can see is a bloodstained floor, no vampire in sight.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To be continued…………………

please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

D&ac5

Damon went inside the diner again, intense anger is inside him. That small size vampire! Didn't she know who she's dealing with?

The diner is half empty, filled with suit wearing men reading the newspaper. He adjusts his leather jacket as he roamed his eyes around.

She was there, looking at him with witty and expectant eyes. It's so obvious that she her bubbly personality is all over the place: men were checking out her beauty.

"I thought you betrayed me." Damon said, sitting beside her.

"That's not my nature," she said smiling. "You see, I need to meet someone here." Her eyes roamed the bar.

"Who?" Damon asked. "Don't tell me it's your boyfriend," he adds jokingly. She can't have one.

"Um……you're actually right," she smiled at the blank space.

"Huh?"

She grins at him, "I'm waiting for my blond boyfriend."

Mix emotions hurdled at his chest: anger, disappointment. Jealousy? Part of it. He doesn't like feeling like this again.

He laughed "So you saw this blond boyfriend of yours in your weird, creepy vision?" he chuckles again. "That will not probably happen."

Her red eyes balled as he said it, "Yes it will happen. It will happen as long as he won't change his mind." Her voice turned into accusation, "Maybe you're just jealous."

That hits the goal.

"Excuse me, freak but I'm not." Go Damon, deny it. "I will not get jealous over a girl who licks the floor. I don't even know your name."

She handled out her hand. "I'm Alice."

Alice. Alice.

What a nice name. Damon looks at her. Her smile is so lovely, and her voice as she said her name is irresistible.

He must have her. He will have her no matter what. Even if he has to change the future, he will have her

The future can be changed.

Right?

~o~o~

He touches her hand. It's a relief for Alice to have some companion that knows who she really is.

"Nice meeting you." His face is a composed mask of amusement. But she can see that underneath his warm façade is bitterness. She got to be careful with him

"So when is he coming?"

"Who?"

The waiter brought him a glass of scotch. "You know. The blond man."

She shrugs. "I dunno. But within this week, I think. But that can be postponed if he changes his mind."

He raised an eyebrow, "Changes his mind. How?"

Alice wished she never said it. No one has to know that her visions were imperfect, that it can change in one snapping decision. No one. Especially Damon.

Damon's dark eyes were intent to her as he asked his question again, "Changes his mind. How?"

Alice breathed. Some weird powerful aura is covering her mind asking her to answer him. It's controlling her mind.

"My visions can be changed. If someone changed his mind. The future can be only made if someone did a decision."

"Can you describe him to me?"

She describes the man she really wants, "Tall, blond, pale and has a stance of a soldier."

He nodded then smiled carefully, "Good. I'll go for a walk Alice. Just stay here, okay?"

Alice found herself do a nod, her bone can't make a single move.

"Good." He said again as he leave. "You don't remember what questions I asked you. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

~o~o~

The crow took off feeling smug. He always gets what he wants. This one is easy.

He raids the virgin forest near the town. Vampires that sparkle were afraid to be seen, because, well, they sparkle. All he needs is an ounce of luck to quickly find that man.

Of course he will not let him live.

He flew and flew for hours, but seen none. How can he see his opponent?

Some back packers were hiking up the forest. They smelled delicious enough to call a vampire's attention. The crow parks at a tree. A male backpacker wanders alone, after saying goodbye to others.

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

Damon was about to attack the male but someone else got to him first.

A blond haired vampire.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" the male backpacker screamed as the lion like attacker lunged for his neck. Damon watch as the tall, blond, soldier like vamp, suck every blood that is streaming on the prey, scratching his fleshy skin.

He finished his business in no time then wipe off the blood that is there on his mouth. He looks darn regretful.

Damon is amazed by his opponent's skill. He must be a fighter. That Alice really does have taste with men.

His amazement turns into a challenge for him. If he will kill the blond, Alice may see it and she will hate him for it. He must do it perfectly.

The crow stalks the blond one who is running like a bullet train through the wilderness. The blond stops as he saw two other vampires.

"Jasper," the male said. Wow, sparkly bloodsuckers breed here. "Where did you go?"

So his name is Jasper.

"We come to find you," the female added.

"Peter, Charlotte." Jasper nods at the couple. "I didn't expect to see you here."

The male- who must be Peter- went, "Are you alright?"

Jasper nodded, "I am. Look, if the two of you won't mind, I want to be alone. I just decided to be on my own."

Damon felt the tension easing up.

Charlotte smiled, "If that's what you want. We will never hold your will."

After some parting waves, Jasper goes away from the couple. Damon smiled. Then he followed Peter and Charlotte.

The two were running like lions, but the crow is fast enough. When the bird reaches them, it turns into it's human pace.

"Who are you?" Peter asked.

Damon smiled. "I'm Damon and you will do what I want you to do."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

pls. review!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Jasper sits down at a tree branch of a huge tree that he didn't know what the name is. It must be older than him, it's gigantic structure made the other tress look like dwarfs. He leans against it.

He killed a backpacker a while ago. That backpacker has a peaceful climate of emotion-very positive. But Jasper killed him, killed him the way a lion will kill a scared rat. He can feel the guilt anguishing his conscience. He never felt this kind of emotion before, when he's still slaughtering the South.

Humanity. Hope. Jasper doesn't have that. All he has is the shocked face of that backpacker as he sucked his sweet blood.

This is the reason why he part ways with Peter and his mate, Charlotte. They will never understand his dilemma. All they want is to live peacefully, out of Maria's southern war. But Peace isn't enough to mend Jasper's needs.

Suddenly, he saw Peter and Charlotte running like lightning towards him, 20 miles away from the tree. He jumps out of the branch that he has been sitting on.

"What's wrong?" he asked though the couple is 2 miles away. He's sure they can hear him.

The two stopped running, when they reach half a mile away from Jasper. Jasper can see them clearly and he can already sense the clouds of emotion from them.

Anger? Confusion?

He can't sense a direct emotion from them. It is blocked. Block by a dark aura he doesn't know where it came from. Suddenly, he felt tension rising.

"Peter, Charlotte," he addresses them with such formality. "I thought you'll be moving in Canada?"

Peter smiled his usual dimple smile, only his red eyes were blank, "We are here to finish you Jasper Whitlock."

Jasper took a step back. Peter wants to finish him? Impossible! He can still remember the days where they are still in a war spree; they treat each other like brothers.

"What are you saying?" he asked, but he can feel his blood lust arising.

No, he must not kill them. He will not.

"We will kill you, Jasper." Charlotte's voice is in mute phase, no emotion. Like someone is controlling her.

Yes. They were being controlled.

"Look, someone is controlling the two of you. Peter, you must-"

But Peter crouch in a menacing way, then he sprint towards Jasper. Jasper got knocked down at the ground, his arms were restraining Peter's. His opponent keeps on growling, like a dog that has been released from his cage.

Jasper pushes him up then threw him away from his self. A loud bang was heard as peer hits the ground. Jasper was about to stand up again but Charlotte attacked him back to the ground.

~o~o~

"JASPER!"

Alice has seen it all. How the two other vampires attacked the blond man she has been waiting for since she woke up as a vampire. She saw how they break Jasper's body, how they snap his head off.

Then, she saw how they dumped his beheaded body on a bush, and kicks his blond head to the ground like a soccer ball.

"No!" she mouthed. She can feel every person's eyes on her, thinking that she's crazy. Yes, she will be crazy.

She must do something. She will change the future.

Alice walks out from the diner, then run furiously towards the forest. She doesn't care who saw her.

But she stopped dead. They were in a forest, right? But, what forest? Huge disappointment dawned at her. She can't save him. She can't.

No, no, no. She must. She will save Jasper. Thinking about his name fueled her adrenaline, making her run faster than usual.

But someone stopped her. Her feet stop gliding as she saw Damon.

"Where are you going?" his seductive smile is creeping at his perfect face.

"He's in trouble! Jasper is in trouble!" she said in a very frantic way.

She saw Damon's face crumpled as she mentioned Jasper's face. But it vanished as he went, "What kind of trouble?"

"He got killed." She can feel her own sobs.

Damon's smile turned wider, "So what?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said so what?" he looks down at the big rock beside him. "You saw him dead through your little talent, right? That's the future. You can't change it." He looked back at her.

Fury burst in Alice, "Yes I can! You may not know it Damon, but Jasper is the only hope that I have!" she wished she can cry, but she can't. "And so, I will help him." She felt it real. She loved Jasper.

Damon's dark eyes turned into a picture of anger, "You can't save him."

"I will save him." Why is she wasting a second to talk with this stoned man?

But she realizes that Damon can help. She needs his skills, his power to save Jasper.

"Help me!" she said to him. "Help me!"

"Why would I do that?"

She reaches his shoulder, making him tense. "Because, I want you to. Because, you can."

Damon smiled bitterly, "My services are not free."

Alice's feel tension, "I will pay you."

The smile turns to grin, "Deal. But first, go back to our little room, princess."

Damon's words coated Alice's senses. All she can feel is her feet walking away from the forest then moving towards the hotel where she spends last night.

~o~o~

"Peter stop!"

Jasper's head is now slamming the trunk of the huge tree he used to sit down. His granite skin feels a little hurting sensation. But he can't move.

Yes, someone is controlling his former coven members. He can't figure out whose doing this. It looks like the controller is absent

Peter knotted his hair then threw him away to the ground. He slams so badly that the tree above him crashed down to him.

Then, he saw Peter and Charlotte walking like puppets toward him, ready to do the final blow.

But suddenly a huge dark crow landed on the tree that is lying against Jasper's body. The crow looks at Peter then to Charlotte. The couple stops walking.

"Where am I?" Charlotte asked herself.

"Jasper!" peter moves toward his friend. "What are you doing there?"

He didn't answer. He just watch the huge crow fly away from them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

pls. review!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to I. Prefer. Lemon. Pie. For telling me to update. Sorry if I didn't update this story for a decade!!!!! Really sorry!!!!!!!**

**........................................................................................................................................ **

Damon shifts back into his normal self as he steps a foot on the hotel porch. His leather jacket was new and he also bought a perfume. This is his small congratulatory self after winning a little mind game with a pint-sized sparkling vampire.

He can't wait to get his earnings.

He checks in then quickly as a vampire could, run on the hotel room. He never felt this urge in a woman since…ugh! The pain overcomes his bravado as he felt the metal door knob. Don't let this pain creeps out again…

His hand opens the door and he checks out the scene.

_She's here._

"Hello princess," he smiled then put the door shut. He can feel her tension that only arouses him. A small, fragile and fiery girl in his palm. He never felt so excited since…

She breathed, "I'm ready. Whatever you want, I'm ready."

This irritates him. He has grown in the world where women throwing themselves to him. Not making him do the first move.

But he has no choice. He moved towards her then felt her cool, granite neck against his lips. Hmmm….. she smells lie a mixture of morning dew and freesia…like…

"_You smell like no other Katherine," he withdrew his hand away from her neck but he continue to caress her thigh. _

"_That's ridiculous Damon," her lips smiled then she touched his head. "I don't wear any perfume."_

_That's simply a lie. Her fragrance is the best drug he could ever find. He'll die for it._

_He couldn't deny his thirst for her anymore. He slowly but hungrily invaded her lips like it's his only salvation. _

_And Damon never felt any happier._

And Damon snaps back to reality. He saw Alice's closed eyes and tension, her smell under his nose.

He can't deal with it anymore,

**~o~o~o~**

After a short apology from the couple, Jasper wandered alone. He's near a city that he didn't care what the humans call it. His throat ache, he needs to hunt. But not humans. He can't take humans, can't drink it.

"Help me,"

An angelic voice caught his sharpened ear. He turns around then saw a girl in a white dress, her blond hair around her angelic face.

"Please," her lips are perfection, "please, sir, help me."

Being the Southern gentleman, he sat beside her sitting form then look for any harm. Her skin is perfectly fine. Very fine.

"What's the problem, Ma'am?" he asked.

She touched his hand. Jasper chilled. The first physical contact he had for…decades?

"M-my friend," her voice was like a kitten's. "She's in trouble. She's with a demon."

"Where is your friend? Where is she?"

"Her name is Alice," she grew more frantic. "She's in Philadelphia."

Alice. He didn't know why the name hits him.

"I'll help you," he smiled. "What's your name Ma'am?"

"Katherine."


	8. Chapter 8

Jasper puts the bowl of soup he stole from the woman he hunted a while ago beside Katherine. "Here," he said feeling disgusted by human food.

Katherine's lips quivered at the sight of the food. "Thank you, sir," her fragile hands scoop the hot porcelain from the floor then tastes the thing. She smiled making Jasper's inside swell with unknown joy.

They were inside an abandoned mansion with no furniture or whatsoever. Jasper isn't sure if the beautiful young woman is a fully human. She seems to be as breakable as the woman he sucked the blood off a while ago but he doesn't feel any desire to drink Katherine's blood. It's like something is guarding the young woman from his hunter's senses, blocking the bloodlust away. Maybe she's a nymph casting spells on him making him do whatever she desires him to do.

"Where can we find your friend?" he asked her.

"She's in Philadelphia. She got lured by a beautiful demon we met at a dance," Katherine's lapis lazuli eyes were frightened. "She's always the adventurous one and she can't pull herself out of the demon's charms."

"Soon, we spent the night with him. I was afraid and terrified and I want Alice to stop her foolishness. But it's too late. They got out from his room and I knew there's something wrong from Alice. She's so quiet, and blank. I asked the demon what happened but he pushed me away then he turned into a black wolf. He hurt me."

Jasper can sense that Katherine doesn't want to talk anymore. The things he had heard were enough to be angry with this demon. It's ridiculous that he feels a lot more concern for Alice than Katherine but he tries to trash it away.

In just a few seconds, Jasper is already on his way and he's not going to hunt a human this time.

**~o~o~o~**

Damon has drunk the last drop of his scotch but he wants more. He's back at the diner where the craziness called "Alice" has begun and he will end it here, right now. He will go away from Philadelphia, from Alice and her incredible scent.

"I'm sorry."

He didn't turn to look at Alice who is now sitting beside him. It will only make leaving worse.

"Why?" he asked tiredly, tired of some cool banter to throw at her face.

"You're hurt. You keep on blocking it but you're bleeding," she seems to be pleading. "I should have been more sensitive."

He shook his head. He knew that no matter how sweet the fortune teller's words are, the fact still remains: she doesn't love him. She loves someone else. And even though some emotions were seeping inside the cold vampire's body for him, it's not good enough. He will always have to share, the way he shared his Katherine with his brother.

Alice took his hand then he froze. "I can try. We can try," she murmured making his plans go away. Instead, he let her put her arms around him. It's like he's being cradled by her dead mother again. He felt warmth, comfort and love he didn't imagine he will be able to feel again.

And it's because of Alice. Salvation poured on him and for once he's not the demon Damon everyone knows. Alice saved him and he'll do anything for her.

Then Alice froze. He looks at her in the eye. "What is it?"

"Jasper."

**~o~o~o~**

Damon didn't listen to Alice. He continues to fly as a crow towards the woods hunting his hunter. He's not like his brother Stefan who would run away if he was being chased. He'll face the chaser and he will leave as the winner.

He didn't have a hard time finding the blond vamp. He was walking –or running based on his unbelievable speed- towards the hotel. The dark crow turned into a dangerously beautiful vampire.

"Looking for me?"

Jasper stops his tracks then looks around. His sharp senses made him see a dark haired figure leaning against a huge tree.

_He must be him._

Jasper crouched ready to fight. He snarled under his throat then rushed towards the demon. When he reached the tree he was leaning to, it was empty already.

"Excited, huh?" Damon is now standing at a wide branch of the tree Jasper is attacking. He's impressed of his opponent's bloodlust and speed. 'We got a lot of time."

Jasper doesn't like talks during fights. He was trained to go for the kill and not for some bantering with a sleek enemy. He puts his hand around the tree the demon has been hanging into then pulled it off from the ground. He threw it away onto the other trees making the whole forest crashed down.

To avoid crashing down, Damon turned his self into a crow. He flew as higher as he could while maintaining an eye on his opponent. He saw Jasper's blond head looking straight towards him.

Suddenly, Jasper is sprinting towards the "unbroken" trees climbing until he reached the demon's height of flight. From the highest peak, he jumped from the tree towards the crow. He managed to get it.

He landed on the ground, choking the bird until the demon finally reveals his self.

"You're good," the demon commented.

"Where is she?"

Damon's forehead crunched, "Who?"

"The woman, Alice. Where is she?"

Damon is now clueless, not minding the hand coiled on his neck. Jasper asking about Alice? I thought he has no idea about her existence?

Then it clicked on him. Alice has been playing on him. She's been treating him like a pawn on her chess game since the first day. She's just playing hide and seek with her boyfriend.

Anger vanished salvation and the real Damon is now back with vengeance. His fury made him shape shift into a dark wolf.

Jasper can no longer hold his neck. It's now his round.

**~o~o~o~**

Alice can't take it any longer. She has seen the whole fight in her premonition.

_I can't let him die. I just can't._

She left the room and the whole hotel, heading for the fight. But she was stopped on her way.

"Hi Alice!"

She turns to see the woman in her premonition.

Katherine doesn't look all angelic at that moment. She's smiling viciously, but still beautiful. She took a step forward.

"Going to save Jasper?' Katherine asked.

Alice bites her lips. It's the other way around she needs to save _Damon _from Jasper.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Katherine," she said. "The reason why Damon still exists these days."

She's Damon's creator.

"What do you want?" Alice asked.

"Oh, I just miss Damon," she sing sang. "He used to weep about me. Until you came."

The wind blows coldly but Alice kept a steady face. "So you're jealous? That Damon got over you?"

The angel looks like not a morphing devil, "Yes, I'm jealous. It's because Damon is mine so thus Stefan. No one should get them away from me."

Alice smiled, "How childish of you. You can't get over from childhood dolls."

The devil's face churned, "I know. I'm very territorial. You, how about your blond doll? Do you want him to be all broken?"

Fury rushed over Alice, "Don't touch Jasper!"

"Oohh, but I'm sorry. I already touched him more than you already had. Which is nothing but a silly premonition."

Alice wants to slump now and get over from it. She wants it to end already, end this whole fight. She balled her fists, "What do you want?"

Katherine didn't answer. She smiled once again then Alice drifted into unconciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

The black wolf growled at Jasper menacingly. He took a step backwards as the wolf jump towards him.

He should have been more careful. The wolf now is on top of him, scratching his stone body and tearing off Jasper's clothes. Jasper managed to get the beast's canine teeth, expanding it like a rubber. He got the satisfaction of hearing the wolf's growl under his hands, he's feeling it's pain.

The wolf backs off a few feet away. Jasper went up to his toes then circled the beast around, trying to seek a vulnerable spot. He have fought beasts like this before, and survived. He will win this fight.

Suddenly, he caught the wolf's tail then swings it around and around then whipped it onto the floor. The wolf blasted on the ground then his natural physique went back.

Damon is now furious and battered. He have never been in a fight like this, the blond vamp is so experienced. He knew that he's on the losing side but this fact only made his adrenaline pump. He tries to get on his feet but suddenly, the other vampire attack, his razor sharp teeth snapping his neck. Blood pours out of his neck and he can feel the vampire's venom burning his skin like a wildfire.

Jasper is enjoying this. To fight till it kills his opponent. His hunter's teeth are biting the equally hard skin of the demon. He loves it.

Then suddenly, a voice enters his mind.

_Jasper._

He never heard the voice before. It sounded like wind chimes: soft and bell-like. He stopped his attack.

_Jasper, please don't kill him. Please, for me._

The voice stirred something on his insides. He looks down at his opponent, whose looking like a battered doll. He hated doing it, but he rejoin his feet then went away.

**~o~o~o~**

Damon's breath is ragged. He's now crawling at the ground oozing with blood. What the hell? Did he just go away?

He's tired and thirsty. He will just hunt a rabbit right away. But then he saw her.

"You," he croaked almost painfully. "Traitor."

Alice hated hearing this but she got to do her job. She leaned closer to the un-Damon Damon then smiled.

"How is your fight with my boyfriend?"

He smiled, "Great. It's amazing how he left me for more vengeance."

"I'm sorry I used you," she said. "But again, us vampires have to have fun right? What's immortality without entertainment?"

Damon spat. He became a tool to this faker. He managed to sit upright then looks at Alice fully eyed.

"Tell me, did my entertaining bring you something else?" he asked then he caressed her cold cheeks.

Alice looks down, momentarily bringing down her mask. But it's enough for Damon to see the guilt in her face, the fact that she has feelings for him. Abruptly, his arms reached for her and then he's the one who is cradling the pixie vamp.

"Tell me what happened," he was now sure that someone is threatening Alice making her lie.

Alice joined his body. This is the moment she's been waiting for. A part of her plan.

"It's Katherine. She's still alive."

She felt Damon freezing, his arms getting away from hers. He looks like he was about to past out.

And now, she totally ignore Katherine's mission for her. Katherine told her to break Damon's heart to pieces, without exposing her. She's sure that the blond haired one is watching, writhing in anger for exposing her ancient lies to Damon.

"K-katherine?" Damon said slowly. She's still alive, and been lying to him and Stefan.

The wind blows like a hurricane making the trees sway around. Out of no where a white figure came into the clearing.

"Hello, Damon," Katherine said.


End file.
